Siete Minutos en el Cielo
by Yukii
Summary: Los juegos de adolescentes no deberían llegar tan lejos. Autora: Mina Lightstar. [Het:Yusuke&Keiko, Kuwabara&Yukina y YAOI LEMON: Kurama&Hiei] Oneshot.


Sí, sé que lo dije y os aseguro que tenía intención de hacerlo, pero me encontré con este fic a medio traducir en mi ordenador y no pude resistir la tentación n.n'' Así que... tomáoslo como mi regalo para estas fiestas n.n

Además de estar la sabida pareja Kurama/Hiei, también podréis encontrar algo de Yusuke/Keiko y Kuwabara/Yukina.

Advierto ya desde el principio que este fic es un **LEMON**, bastante subidito de tono (de ahí el rating). Así que ya quedáis avisados, no quiero quejas luego ;)

ESTE FANFIC NO LO HE ESCRITO YO, TAN SOLO LO HE TRADUCIDO DEL INGLÉS. ASÍ QUE LAS EXPRESIONES Y EL VOCABULARIO QUE SE UTILIZAN EN ESTE FANFIC NO SON MÍAS, YO TAN SOLO TRADUZCO.

¡Que lo disfrutéis!

**

* * *

**

**SIETE MINUTOS EN EL CIELO**

(Seven Minutes In Heaven)

Autora: Mina Lightstar

* * *

"Está nevando muchísimo ahí fuera." Comentó Kuwabara, mirando fijamente por la ventana de la cabaña la nieve que se arremolinaba. "¿Alguien se ofrece para ir a limpiar el coche?" 

"Yo ofrezco como voluntaria a Keiko." Dijo Yusuke con malicia. "A lo mejor le ayudará a quemar algo de grasa de su trasero."

"Ven aquí y te quemaré algo de grasa de tus huesos." Gruñó Keiko desde el sofá.

"Keiko-chan, por favor... delante de Kuwabara no."

"Está realmente feo allí fuera." Continuó Kuwabara, interrumpiendo antes de que Yusuke y Keiko pudieran empezar otra discusión. "¿Creéis que sería seguro conducir hasta casa?"

"Yo preferiría no correr el riesgo." Dijo Kurama desde el otro sofá, donde estaba con los brazos detrás de la cabeza y las piernas apoyadas sobre la mesa del café. "Ya hemos tenido demasiada nieve por hoy." Les recordó.

Kuwabara asintió débilmente, mirando hacia arriba de las escaleras, pensando fugazmente en sus ropas que todavía estaban girando en la secadora. Un día en la cabaña que ellos habían alquilado para esquiar y pasar algo de tiempo juntos les había conseguido prendas empapadas. Pero había valido la pena para tener algo de tiempo para sólo divertirse. Hasta Hiei había venido también, pensó Kuwabara, echando un vistazo a la silenciosa figura sentada sola en la esquina. Por supuesto, Hiei en realidad no había **participado** en ninguna de sus actividades...

"Es hermoso, ¿verdad, Kazuma?"

Kuwabara parpadeó y miró para ver la misma encarnación de la belleza de pie a su lado.

"¡Yukina!" Suspiró con felicidad. "¿Disfrutaste de tu baño?"

"Muchísimo." La hermosa Doncella de Hielo contestó. "Vi la tormenta de nieve y vine a verla."

"Es maravillosa." Estuvo de acuerdo Kuwabara, ahora viendo la nieve con una luz diferente. "Pero no tan hermosa como tú, Yukina." Añadió, tomándole las manos.

La deslumbrante sonrisa que recibió fue mejor que todos los tesoros de los tres mundos.

"¿Volvemos esta noche?"

"No lo creo." Respondió Keiko. "Con Yusuke al volante no estoy muy segura de que sobreviviéramos al viaje." Lanzó una mirada al delincuente, que tenía un segundo empleo como detective del Mundo Espiritual. "Podemos encontrar todos nuestro final."

Kurama se rió en silencio cuando Yusuke soltó una protesta ahogada. "Tengo que darle la razón a Keiko esta vez." Sonrió con satisfacción ante la repentina y acusadora mirada feroz de Yusuke. "No creo que sea una buena idea arriesgarnos a volver conduciendo. No vale la pena."

"Pero si nos quedamos," Dijo Kuwabara. "¿qué haremos para pasar el rato?"

"Estoy seguro de que podemos encontrar algo." Dijo Yusuke, mirando lascivamente a Keiko.

"Ecchi." Ella dijo con brusquedad, dándole un fuerte codazo en las costillas.

Kurama se giró ante el sonido de un bajo y amargo murmuro. "¿Por qué debería aguantar una pandilla de humanos juerguistas toda la noche?"

Kurama sonrió a Hiei, quien se había acercado sigilosamente para sentarse en el suelo al lado del sofá durante el intercambio. "Es mejor que tener un accidente de camino a casa, ¿no?"

Hiei liberó uno de sus pequeños gruñidos de marca registrada. "Me importa bien poco. Puedo cuidarme solo. Puedo irme cuando yo quiera."

Kurama sonrió abiertamente. "Sé que puedes." Se inclinó hacia abajo un poco para susurrar en el oído del youkai. "Pero estoy seguro de que a Yukina le gustará si te quedas con nosotros." Se rió tontamente por dentro cuando puso su carta en juego. La decisión de Hiei de unirse al grupo en su pequeño viaje había sido en gran parte debido a la dulce petición de Yukina de que él también viniera.

Hiei lanzó al youko una oscura mirada. "No tengo ningunas ganas de pasar una noche entera con ellos."

"Ella se decepcionará." Respondió Kurama.

Su respuesta vino en forma de otro ceño fruncido; esta vez, uno de aceptación.

**--------**

"¡Ya sé!" Gritó Yusuke. "¡Jugaremos al Strip Poker!"

Todos se lo quedaron mirando con incredulidad.

"¡Baka!" Dijo Keiko con brusquedad, pegándole en la cabeza. "¿Cuándo crecerás?"

"Creo que todos nosotros estamos un poco por encima del Strip Poker, amigo mío." Declaró Kurama.

"¿Y qué tal al solitario?" Sugirió Kuwabara.

"Idiota." Gruñó Yusuke. "Al solitario se juega solo."

"Oh, sí..."

"¿Qué tal 'Yo nunca'?"

"No." Dijo Keiko. "**No** voy a jugar a ningún juego de bebida **contigo**, Yusuke."

"¿_Go Fish_?" Preguntó Kuwabara.

"Ves y métete en el lago." Refunfuñó Yusuke.

"¿Qué tal Verdad o Atrevimiento?" Preguntó Kurama.

Yukina se mordió el labio. "Ese no parece un juego bonito."

"Entonces no jugaremos." Declaró Kuwabara con firmeza.

"Podemos sentarnos y escucharos a todos vosotros discutir toda la noche." Hiei refunfuñó siniestramente.

"Nah, no tengo ganas de hacerlo." Dijo Yusuke después de fingir considerarlo. "Pero gracias por la sugerencia, Hiei – sé lo difícil que habrá sido para ti socializarte."

"Hn."

"Eh," Empezó a decir Kuwabara. "¿qué os parece 7 Minutos en el Cielo?"

Yusuke y Kurama sonrieron. "Me parece divertido." Dijo el detective del Mundo Espiritual.

"Oh, Kazuma," Suspiró Yukina. "Parece un juego estupendo."

"Todos los hombres piensan que es un juego estupendo." Rió Keiko con disimulo.

"¿Queréis jugar?" Preguntó Kuwabara.

"Yo sí," Contestó Kurama. "parece una forma magnífica de pasar el rato."

"Yo también juego." Añadió Yusuke. Sonrió a Keiko. "Espero conseguirte."

"Baka."

"¿Cómo puede cualquier cantidad de tiempo con vosotros ser llamado 'cielo'?" Se preguntó Hiei en voz alta.

"Hiei-san," Yukina le amonestó suavemente. "esa no es una cosa muy agradable de decir..."

Kurama se rió en silencio cuando Hiei visiblemente retrocedió detrás del final del sofá. "¿Eso significa que no jugarás con nosotros?"

"No quiero jugar a **nada** con vosotros..." Vino la sensual respuesta de Hiei.

"Yo jugaré." Aceptó Keiko. Guiñó un ojo a Yusuke. "Espero conseguirte..."

Yusuke sonrió abiertamente.

"-para así poder partirte la cabeza."

Él se la quedó mirando decepcionado.

"Yo quiero jugar." Declaró Yukina. "Parece un juego realmente divertido."

"Yo quiero irme." Dijo Hiei, moviéndose para levantarse.

"¿Irte?" Repitió Yukina, ensanchando sus grandes y asombrados ojos. "¿No te vas a quedar a jugar con nosotros?"

Hiei tragó. "Bueno, yo--"

"¿Por favor?" Añadió Yukina suavemente. "Sería más divertido si todos nosotros estuviéramos juntos para así poder jugar todos."

"Pero..."

"¿¿Onegai??"

Después de unos instantes, Hiei se rindió y se volvió a sentar. "Está bien, me quedaré."

Los ojos de Yukina se iluminaron de felicidad. "¡Yatta! ¡Gracias, Hiei-san!"

"Hmph."

"¡Voy a por el tarro!" Cantó Yusuke, poniéndose de pie de un salto para correr a toda prisa hacia la cocina. Estaba de vuelta en medio segundo, blandiendo el premio de cristal como un héroe.

"¡Aquí estáaaaaaa!"

Todos se taparon las orejas e hicieron una mueca de dolor. "Idiota." Le regañó Hiei. "Estamos aquí mismo: No tienes que gritar."

"Perdón."

"¿Podemos coger algo para beber, también?" Rogó Kuwabara. "No es lo mismo sin eso."

"Claro." Estuvo de acuerdo Yusuke. "Después de todo, todo es más divertido con el alcohol implicado." Volvió corriendo a la cocina.

"¿Qué tiene que ver un tonto juego humano con el cielo?" Preguntó Hiei a Kurama. "¿Y por qué pasar siete minutos allí?"

Kurama escondió una sonrisa detrás de su mano. "Sólo espera, Hiei. Lo descubrirás muy pronto."

Cuando Yusuke volvió, pasó un par de botellas de sake. Hiei se hizo con una inmediatamente, murmurando algo sobre necesitarlo para pasar una tarde con Yusuke y Kuwabara. "Empecemos."

Con Kuwabara y Kurama yendo delante de Yukina y Hiei, el grupo se reunió en el centro de la habitación para sentarse en círculo.

"Entonces, ¿cómo se juega?" Preguntó Yukina.

Yusuke sonrió ampliamente y se apresuró a explicarle antes de que Kuwabara pudiera empezar. "Pues, todo el mundo escribe su nombre en un trozo de papel y ponemos todos los nombres en una botella." Levantó el tarro que había traído de la cocina para poner énfasis. "Luego cada persona coge un nombre. Uno cada vez, decimos en voz alta el nombre escrito en el papel que tenemos. Entonces, tú y la persona cuyo nombre tienes, entráis en el armario durante siete minutos."

"... Oh." Yukina todavía parecía ligeramente confundida. "Está bien."

Uno a uno, escribieron sus nombres en un trozo de papel y se lo dieron a Yusuke. Él los puso en el tarro y los revolvió. "¿Preparados?" Todos asintieron. Yusuke sacó un papelito y luego pasó el tarro a los demás. Todo el mundo cogió un nombre hasta que por fin el tarro vacío volvió a Yusuke.

"Está bien." Dijo Keiko. "¿Quién va primero?"

"Oh, ¿yo?" Preguntó Yukina. "¿Puedo probar?"

"Claro." Respondió Yusuke con una sonrisa. "Lee el nombre escrito en el papel."

Yukina sonrió con emoción y desdobló el papel. Sus ojos brillaron cuando leyó el nombre. "Hiei."

Yusuke se disolvió en un ataque de risa floja, casi escupiendo su sake. Incluso Kurama empezó a reírse en silencio. Keiko enmudeció, y Kuwabara parecía enfadado.

"¿Qué es tan divertido?" Exigió Hiei.

"Venga." Les instó Yusuke, hacienda gestos hacia el armario. "Pasad... siete minutes... en el cielo..." Balbuceó entre risitas.

Hiei y Yukina intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

"Venga, Hiei-san." Yukina dijo con felicidad. "¡Vamos a ver el Cielo!"

Hiei se encogió de hombros y siguió a su hermana dentro del armario, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

"¡Y esperad siete minutos!" Ordenó Yusuke antes de que empezara a reír con disimulo otra vez.

"Urameshi Yusuke, tienes un enfermo y retorcido sentido del humor." Dijo Keiko con brusquedad. "Eso es asqueroso."

"¡Esto es **tan** injusto!" Exclamó Kuwabara. "¿Por qué el enano consiguió a Yukina y no yo?"

"Relájate, Kuwa." Le tranquilizó Yusuke. "No es como si ellos supieran lo que hacer allí ni nada."

Esperaron afligidos que los siete minutos pasaran. Por fin, la puerta se abrió y los dos Koorime salieron furiosos.

"No pasó nada." Gimió Yukina.

"¿De qué va todo esto?" Exigió Hiei. "Todo lo que hicimos fue quedarnos allí de pie y mirar las cosas del armario. No había ningún cielo ni nada remotamente parecido. ¿De qué se trata?"

Kurama se rió en silencio. "No lo hicisteis bien, eso es todo."

"Hmph."

"Ahora yo." Dijo Kuwabara. Desdobló su papel, esperando febrilmente que el nombre escrito con gracia en el trozo de papel fuera el de Yukina. _Por favor, por favor, por favor..._ Echó un vistazo a su papelito y se lamentó, los hombros cayéndose. Su propio nombre delante de él.

Yusuke se rió con disimulo y tomó un poco más de sake. "¡Ahora yo!" Rápidamente desdobló su papel, y entonces tragó. "Y... Yukina."

Kuwabara se quedó mirando boquiabierto. Keiko puso los ojos en blanco.

Hiei tiró de la manga de Kurama. "Ano... ¿qué pasa?"

"Nada, Hiei. Lo verás muy pronto."

La mandíbula de Kuwabara cayó, y Yusuke y Yukina se fueron hacia el armario. "Urameshi..." Gruñó.

Durante siete dolorosos minutos, Keiko estaba que echaba chispas, Kurama reía entre dientes, Kuwabara gruñía y las exigencias de Hiei de una explicación fueron deliberadamente ignoradas.

Cuando Yusuke salió, les dirigió a todos una sonrisa amplia de triunfo. Kuwabara ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para estrangularle. Yukina salió después, sonriendo.

"¡Entonces es en **esto** en lo que consiste este juego!" Dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"¡Yukina...!" Gimió Kuwabara. "¿Cómo pudiste...?"

"¡Siguiente!" Gritó Yusuke, antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar o acusar.

Keiko en seguido desdobló el papel. "Kurama."

Kurama sólo se levantó y se dirigió hacia el armario con ella. Keiko miró por encima del hombro y le sacó la lengua a Yusuke, quien cruzó los brazos con enfado.

**--------**

"¿Y bien?" Preguntó Keiko. "Ya hemos estado aquí casi siete minutos. Podemos salir ahora, ¿no crees?"

Kurama lo consideró, y luego asintió. "Claro. Creo que Yusuke ya ha sufrido bastante, ¿no?"

Se besaron en la mejilla antes de salir del armario.

**--------**

Kurama se volvió a sentar en el círculo, ignorando la mirada que estaba recibiendo de Yusuke. "Mi turno, ¿verdad?" Desdobló el papelito y se rió entre dientes. "Yusuke."

Al detective le cayó una gota de sudor. "¿Qué?"

Kuwabara se rió. "¡Te lo mereces!" Gritó.

Kurama simplemente suspiró y se levantó de la alfombra. "Vamos, Yusuke."

Yusuke se quedó inmóvil donde estaba sentado. "Qui-quieres decir... que quieres que..."

"¿Qué pasa?" Se burló Keiko. "¿Estás asustado?"

"¿Asustado?" Dijo con brusquedad Yusuke. "Ni hablar." Se levantó y entró con Kurama en el armario.

"¿Pero **qué** hace la gente allí que se supone que es el cielo?" Exigió Hiei a nadie en particular.

Keiko se rió tontamente. "Pobre e ingenuo bebé de fuego..."

"¿Qué me llamaste?"

**--------**

"Esto," Murmuró Yusuke. "¿Qué... emm... qué hacemos...?"

"Cualquier cosa." Dijo Kurama, encogiéndose de hombros. "Pero deberíamos hacer algo. Tenemos que pasar siete minutos aquí."

Yusuke encogió un hombro. "Vale... Entonces, emm... charlemos un poco. Hay algo que me muero por preguntarte." Fijó en Kurama una mirada interrogativa. "¿Eres **realmente** un hombre?"

"¿Lo eres tú?"

Yusuke parpadeó. "Bueno, yo-Eh, eso no tiene gracia."

**--------**

Cuando salieron del armario todo el mundo se los quedaron mirando expectantes, pidiendo detalles en silencio. Yusuke se encogió de hombros y sólo regresó a su sitio. Kurama volvió a sentarse al lado de Hiei de nuevo.

"¿Qué hicisteis allí?" Preguntó Hiei.

"No te preocupes, Hiei." Le tranquilizó Kurama una vez más. "Pronto lo sabrás." Sonrió abiertamente ante la feroz mirada del youkai. "Tu turno."

Hiei se encogió de hombros como si el asunto no fuera importante, y desdobló su papel. "Keiko."

Keiko se rió entre dientes y se fue hacia el armario. Hiei suspiró y la siguió, sin preocuparse por la mirada llena de odio que estaba recibiendo de Yusuke.

**--------**

"¿De qué sirve estar aquí de pie?" Exigió Hiei. Habían permanecido inmóviles en la oscuridad durante varios minutos. "No entiendo por qué los humanos encuentran esto divertido."

Keiko sonrió abiertamente. "No te lo diré. Estoy segura de que Kurama te lo explicará si se lo pides muy bien."

"No, no lo hará." Dijo Hiei de mal humor. "Ya se lo he preguntado muchas veces esta noche, y no me lo dirá."

Keiko se rió tontamente. "A lo mejor sólo está esperando el momento apropiado..."

"Hn."

**--------**

"¿Preparados para la siguiente ronda?" Preguntó Kurama después de que Hiei y Keiko hubieran salido del armario, el primero llevando el entrecejo fruncido con impaciencia y la última una deslumbrante sonrisa.

"¡Yo quiero jugar!" Gritó Yukina felizmente.

Kuwabara dejó caer los hombros, no queriendo perder a Yukina con nadie más, pero también no queriendo negarle cualquier cosa que ella quisiera. "Entonces, jugaremos."

Todo el mundo estuvo de acuerdo; incluso Hiei, que estaba decidido a descubrir el propósito del juego. Doblaron los trozos de papel otra vez y los metieron en el tarro. Después de que Yusuke los mezclara, cada uno volvió a sacar un nombre.

"Yo primero." Proclamó Yusuke, desdoblando su papelito. Su boca se rompió en una amplia sonrisa. "Keiko."

Keiko sonrió y le cogió la mano, y anduvieron hacia el armario, cerrando la puerta detrás de ellos.

Kurama se rió en silencio. "Probablemente gastarán los siete minutos." Comentó con complicidad.

"¡¿Haciendo **qué**?!" Exigió Hiei por enésima vez.

"Ya lo verás, Hiei, no te preocupes."

**--------**

"Entonces, ¿qué tal estuvo él?" Exigió Yusuke tan pronto la puerta del armario estuvo bien cerrada.

Keiko parpadeó con inocencia. "¿Quién?"

"¡Ya sabes quién!" Gruñó Yusuke. "¡Kurama! ¿Qué te hizo?"

"Ohhhh..." Keiko sonrió con satisfacción, viendo con claridad el pequeño monstruo verde bailando en el hombro de Yusuke. "¡Estoy segura de que te **gustaría** saberlo!"

"¿Qué hizo?" Gruñó Yusuke. "¿Dónde te tocó?"

Keiko le miró enfurecida. "¡No te importa! ¿Y quién eres tú para decir esas cosas? ¿Qué hay de ti y Yukina?"

Yusuke parpadeó. "¿Yukina...?"

"Sí, idiota." Keiko le lanzó otra mirada llena de odio. "¡Tienes suerte de que Hiei no tenga ni idea de cómo se juega a este juego!"

Yusuke parpadeó varias veces antes de sonreír abiertamente. "Oh, eso..." Sonrió. "Keiko, no hice nada con Yukina."

Keiko hizo una pausa. "¿Ah no?" Le recordó la cara de Yukina cuando ella salió del armario.

"Entonces es en **esto** en lo que consiste este juego!"

"Sí, exacto. Entonces, porqué estaba ella--"

"Le expliqué las reglas del juego, Keiko. Eso es todo."

Ella le miró un buen rato. Luego, pro fin, colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él y susurró en su oído. "Kurama y yo no hicimos nada, Yusuke."

"¿De verdad?"

"De verdad."

Se miraron fijamente a los ojos durante varios minutos. Luego, sin una palabra, se juntaron con un aplastante abrazo, lenguas bailando juntas, manos acariciando el cuerpo del otro...

**--------**

Kuwabara golpeó con fuerza la puerta del armario. "¡Venga, vosotros dos!" Bramó. "¡Vuestros siete minutos ya hace rato que acabaron! ¡Salid!"

Kurama puso los ojos en blanco. "Déjalos. Probablemente se estarán reconciliando."

Fue entonces cuando los dos adolescentes salieron del armario. Los demás parpadearon al verlos. Sus ropas estaban arrugadas, sus pelos revueltos, y estaban jadeando.

Yusuke sonrió tímidamente. "Eh... Keiko y yo... emm... no estamos interesados en jugar más..."

Keiko se ruborizó. "¡Estaremos... emm... enlahabitacióndearribanosveremosmástardechicosadiós!"

Salieron a toda prisa de la habitación y subieron las escaleras, las manos unidas.

Hiei levantó la vista hacia Kurama. "¿Estuvieron luchando?"

El youko sonrió abiertamente. "Se podría decir así..."

Durante unos instantes todos se quedaron callados. Entonces, Kuwabara suspiró. "Más vale acabar esta ronda, al menos.." Murmuró, y desdobló su papel. Sus ojos se iluminaron. "¡Yukina!" Gritó triunfalmente. "¡Yukina, Yukina! ¡Tengo el nombre de Yukina!"

Yukina sonrió. "¡Vamos, Kazuma-quiero hacerte lo que Yusuke me dijo que hiciera!"

Kuwabara sonrió y la guió hacia el armario, donde permanecieron los siete minutos enteros. Cuando salieron, anunciaron que se iban afuera a ver la nevada.

"Qué romántico." Comentó Kurama.

Hiei resopló. "Bien, ¿ahora qué?"

Kurama sonrió abiertamente. "¿Acabamos el juego?"

"¿Por qué molestarse?" Exigió Hiei. "No tiene sentido," Añadió mientras Kurama empezaba a desdoblar su papel. "tú no me dirás en qué consiste el juego, y qué posibilidad puede haber de que uno de nosotros tenga el nombre del--"

"Hiei." Kurama leyó de su papel, y le dio la vuelta para que Hiei pudiera verlo.

Hiei parpadeó. "¿Entonces...?"

"¿Vamos?" Preguntó Kurama, andando hacia el armario. Hiei le siguió, y Kurama cerró la puerta detrás de ellos.

Se sumergieron en una oscuridad total en la diminuta habitación. Hiei apenas podía ver su mano delante de su cara ni mucho menos ver a Kurama.

"Bien, ¿dónde está el cielo o lo que sea donde se supone que estamos ahora?" Exigió Hiei. "No puedo creer que haya perdido mi tarde sentándome en esta estúpida cabaña con todos vosotros, jugando a un juego estúpido del que ni siquiera sé en qué consiste--" Se paró en seco cuando sintió un par de manos rozar su pelo y posarse sobre sus mejillas, subiendo suavemente su cabeza.

"¿Quieres saber qué debería ser Siete Minutos en el Cielo?" Hiei parpadeó. No se había dado cuenta de que la cara de Kurama se hubiera acercado tanto a la suya. Podía sentir la cálida respiración de Kurama en sus labios.

Silenciosamente, asintió, luego, se dio cuenta de que probablemente Kurama no podría verle, añadió un tembloroso y jadeante "S-Sí."

Inmediatamente, la boca de Kurama descendió sobre la suya. Él dejó ir un grito sofocado, abriendo la boca, e hizo un pequeño ruido sobresaltado cuando sintió algo que sólo podía ser la lengua de Kurama, deslizarse por sus labios separados, tanteando el interior de su boca. Trató de decir el nombre de Kurama, pero se paró de repente cuando el intento provocó que su lengua dio con la de Kurama. Eso se sintió un poco raro al principio, pero cuando el youko imitó el acto, Hiei encontró que no podía apartarse, y devolvió el beso con entusiasmo, participando de buena gana en la húmeda batalla que Kurama había iniciado.

Los pulgares de Kurama acariciaron los pómulos unas cuantas veces antes de moverse para deslizarse por sus hombros y por su espalda, acercándole para presionarle contra el pecho de Kurama, haciendo su beso más profundo; más fuerte. Después de unos instantes de indecisión, Hiei llevó hacia arriba los brazos y los colocó en los hombros de Kurama, y apretó ligeramente.

Los dedos de Kurama se enredaron en el pelo de la nuca de Hiei y con cuidado separó sus bocas. Pero en vez de soltarle, como Hiei esperaba, los labios de Kurama rozaron su cubierto Jagan, su nariz y su barbilla antes de ir dejando besos a lo largo de la línea de su mandíbula.

"Creo que nuestros siete minutos se han acabado." Susurró Kurama en su oído.

A Hiei no le importaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo... tanto tiempo desde que se le había concedido alguna clase de gesto cariñoso. En respuesta, apretó con los brazos que estaban alrededor de los hombros de Kurama, pidiendo en silencio que continuase. El youko accedió, reanudando sus caricias, colmando de tiernos besos la oreja de Hiei, pasando su lengua por las hendiduras. Hiei se estremeció e inconscientemente ladeó la cabeza, dejándole a Kurama más espacio para trabajar, y agarró los rojos mechones de pelo.

El youko gimió en voz baja cuando sintió los dedos de Hiei enredarse en los mechones de pelo. Quitó sus manos de la espalda de Hiei, una tiró de la bufanda blanca de su cuello, y la otra se deslizó hacia abajo pasando por su cintura para descansar encima de su trasero. Con la bufanda fuera del camino, Kurama se puso a trabajar en el cuello de Hiei, desplazando sus labios por la piel, y pasando su lengua a lo largo de las fuertes cuerdas vocales. Su mano libre se reunió con la otra en el trasero de Hiei, y ambas empezaron a rítmicamente masajear las firmes mejillas. Las manos de Hiei se movieron para agarrar sus orejas, tirando de la cabeza de Kurama hacia abajo para unir sus bocas una vez más. Se besaron profunda y apasionadamente, presionando sus bocas tanto que Kurama estaba seguro seguro de de que podrían tocar las amígdalas del otro si lo intentaban. Los brazos de Hiei estaban estrechando con fuerza su cuello, y sus caderas se movían a la vez con las manos de Kurama en su trasero.

En un impulso, Kurama levantó a Hiei y se giró hacia al lado, teniendo la intención de empujarlo contra la pared-

"¡Mmph!"

La pequeña y apagada exclamación de dolor de Hiei hizo que Kurama parara. "¿Qué ha pasado?" Preguntó, sin aliento por el beso.

"Mi espalda." Jadeó Hiei. "¿Qué fue eso?"

Kurama buscó a tientas el interruptor de la luz. Cuando la encendió, entornaron los ojos para ver su alrededores.

"Esto no es un armario." Observó Kurama, mirando las estanterías llenas de botes de comida. "Es una despensa."

"Hn."

Sin ninguna palabra más, Kurama alargó la mano para alcanzar a Hiei otra vez, continuando con el beso que había sido interrumpido. Levantó a Hiei una vez más y lo presionó contra la puerta. Hiei enrolló sus brazos y sus piernas alrededor del youko. Kurama le dio a la luz de nuevo antes de recorrer arriba y abajo con sus manos los lados de Hiei. Mientras las manos de Hiei acariciaban las omóplatos de Kurama, el youko abandonaba su boca para bajar a su cuello. Kurama acarició la piel de la yugular de Hiei con su lengua, y después la mordió.

Hiei jadeó y le acercó. La mordida se había sentido... bien. Como si hubiese sido reclamado como propiedad de Kurama. Con sus orígenes, la idea de alguien queriéndole y deseándole le excitó enormemente.

Kurama lamió la marca que sus dientes habían hecho antes de colmarle con pequeños besos. Levantó la cabeza para soplarle un cálido soplo de aire en el oído de Hiei, sonriendo abiertamente por el escalofrío del youkai. "¿Qué dirías... si te dijera que quiero follarte ciego...?"

La respiración de Hiei atrapada en su garganta. "Diría... deja de hablar y hazlo."

Kurama le dirigió una sonrisa salvaje y le liberó. Hiei consiguió poner sus pies en el suelo antes de que Kurama reclamara sus labios otra vez, esta vez sus manos yendo inmediatamente a por su capa, abriéndola y dejando que cayera al suelo. La camiseta negra la siguió, y pronto Kurama estaba besando la garganta de Hiei, a lo largo de su clavícula, y hacia el centro de su pecho. Se desvió de su camino para tocar ligeramente con su lengua uno de los rosados pezones de Hiei. El Jaganshi gimió, el sonido subiendo de volumen mientras la boca de Kurama se cerraba alrededor del diminuto trozo de carne y lo chupaba como una cría. Se estaba ocupando de su premio con los dientes cuando sintió los dedos de Hiei enredarse en su pelo y llevarle hacia el otro. Accedió de buena gana, las manos marchándose más abajo para buscar los cinturones, desabrochándolos y aflojando el cordón que los sujetaba, dejando que la ropa negra cayera al suelo.

Kurama estiró el brazo por detrás suyo, buscando el frasco pequeñito que había visto cuando la luz estaba encendida. Su mano se cerró en el claramente diseñado frasco de plástico y lo cogió de la estantería. Lo abrió rápidamente y vertió un poco de miel en sus palmas. Movió la mano cubierta de miel para envolver la erección de Hiei, llevándola arriba y debajo de la longitud del youkai. Con su otra mano, buscó la arrugada entrada de Hiei y empezó a estirarlo, saboreando cada gemido que el Jaganshi hacía. Luego se dejó caer de rodillas, deteniéndose un momento para meter su lengua en el ombligo de Hiei antes de hacerse con sus caderas. El cuerpo de Hiei estaba tenso en sus brazos, y un grito ronco fue sonsacado de su garganta cuando Kurama movió su lengua por la hendidura del pene de Hiei. Se lamió los labios, probando la dulce miel, y luego lo tragó del todo, tomando todo de Hiei en su cálida boca.

Hiei gemía mientras Kuram le hacía el amor con su boca, sintiendo la lengua del youko deslizándose arriba y abajo de su longitud, lamiendo cada poco de miel. Hiei empujó sus caderas hacia delante dentro de la boca de Kurama cuando sintió acercarse su liberación.

Kurama debió notarlo también, porque se echó hacia atrás. Hiel se deslizó tembloroso al suelo, de espaldas contra la puerta, las piernas dobladas y abiertas. Medio segundo después fue acercado para sentarse en el regazo de Kurama y el youko le había atrapado en otro profundo beso. Los dedos de Hiei se pusieron a trabajar inmediatamente, tirando del suéter de Kurama y rápidamente desabrochando su camisa. Pronto, estuvieron pecho contra pecho y moviéndose el uno contra el otro con insistencia, la desnuda erección de Hiei rozando la vestida de Kurama.

"¿Estás preparado?" Sopló Kurama en su oído.

Hiei estaba más que preparado. "Sólo fóllame, Kurama."

"Creo que lo haré, _Quickfire_."

De repente, Hiei se encontró estirado de espaldas. Un momento después se reunión con él un completamente desnudo y totalmente excitado Kurama. Una pierna fue levantada por encima del hombro del youko, y luego Kurama se hundió. Hiei gritó con una mezcla de placer y dolor cuando Kurama se enterró completamente.

Kurama se rió un poco en silencio, inclinándose hacia abajo para plantar un beso en los labios de Hiei. Luego se retiró casi del todo y se volvió a hundir, ladeando el empujón para que diera en la próstata de Hiei. Hiei liberó un gemido ronco, rodeando con sus brazos y piernas al youko mientras Kurama se sumergía en él una vez y otra. Era éxtasis. Era excitante. Era puro placer. Él deseaba. Él era reclamado. Estaba llegando. **Él** estaba llegando.

Llegó con un grito mudo, derramando su liberación por todas partes de Kurama, y fue entonces cuando Kurama empezó su propio viaje en el placer, gritando el nombre de Hiei y vertiendo su liberación dentro del cuerpo del Jaganshi.

Se desplomaron al suelo como uno solo, con Kurama encima del pecho de Hiei. Estuvieron en silencio durante un buen rato mientras recuperaban sus sentidos.

"Sabes..." Empezó Kurama pensativamente. "Tal vez debería empezar a comprar esa marca de miel."

"Hm..."

Kurama giró la cara de Hiei hacia la suya y le besó suavemente, dejando que su lengua se deslizara dentro de su boca. "Entonces... ¿entiendes el juego ahora?"

Una suave risa ahogada salió de la garganta de Hiei. "¿Podemos jugar mañana...? ¿Sin los demás...?"

Kurama sonrió abiertamente y le volvió a besar. "Claro. Podemos jugar siempre que quieras."

- FIN -

* * *

¿Creéis que será miel de la Granja San Francisco? XDDD Ya ni siquiera comer miel volverá a ser lo mismo... 

Ejem.... ¿os he pervertido ya suficiente? Jojo, me encanta hacerlo XDD

Por si alguien me lo pregunta... No sé qué es 'Quickfire' n.n'' Esta autora en muchos fics llama a Hiei así. Lo he buscado, pero no encontré nada, así que al final decidí dejarlo tal cual. Si alguien sabe su significado o la traducción en castellano, le estaré eternamente agradecida si me lo hace saber n.n

También encontraréis 'Go Fish' en el fic, como supondréis fácilmente por el contexto, es un juego. Pero como no tenía ni idea de cuál era, pues he preferido dejarlo como estaba. El verbo 'go' tiene tantos significados que podría traducirse de mil modos.

Ahora sí, después de este fic unas vacacioncitas. n.n

Felices fiestas!!


End file.
